Summer Paradise
by Jenny F. Paul
Summary: Lithuania is remaniscing about his times with Poland while cleaning and listing to music. My first fic! I think It's safe enough for K . One-shot.


_Lithuania sat on his now dusty wooden floor. _He sighed and rolled up his sleeves a little more and started to dig through his items that he forgot he had. He came across his old armor, chainmail, cape, and sword. He grabbed his sword, and hefted it in his hand. He smiled. "Still feels good, I guess I'll keep this stuff." he said, and set the items down carefully next to him. He had the window open slightly to let a soft breeze roll into the stuffy room, the sun beams revealed churning motes of dust.

Lithuania had his old radio set on, and it was turned to some American radio station. He didn't know he got a American station in Lithuania, but he didn't care. He groped around somemore, and almost cut himslef on a some-what sharp object. He carefully grabbed at the handle, and found it was a scythe. He examined it closely, and remembered he used it to harvest rye with Poland. He poked the edge with his finger, then shrugged. He'd keep the old thing, when he set down the schythe, he had a sudden memory.

_"P-Poland! Be careful!" Lithuania said worringly, and finished cutting a stack of rye with his scythe._

_Poland was playing with his scythe, and twirling around with it. "Don't worry Liet! I won't hurt myself!" he laughed._

_"That's what you always say before you hurt youself!" Lithuania protested._

_Poland was about to reply, when he tripped and the scythe went flying somewhere in the feild. Lithuania sighed and shook his head. Poland glanced sheepishly at Lithuania. "Oops."_

_"Oops? That's all you can say when you could've killed someone?" Lithuania asked when he helped his friend up._

_"Is there anyway I can make it up to you?"_

_"Anyway to make it up? Yes, you can finish your work with my scyth-"_

_He didn't get to finish before Poland threw his arms around his neck, and kissed him full on the lips. Lithuania was shocked and just stood there, not reacting. _

_Poland pulled away after a little bit, then stepped away. He smiled innocently. "Will that do?" he asked._

_Lithuania laughed slightly, then shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me Poland." he said._

_Poland smile turned to a grin. "I try."_

Lithuania smiled. He lightly touched his lips, as if Poland's long-ago kiss still lingered on them. Did he mention that that was his first kiss? Well, they both were young at the time, eleven or twelve. He shook his head, and leaned backwards on his palms. "What am I going to do with you Poland?" he whispered. As if on cue, his phone started to ring. Lithuania heaved himself up, and picked up the phone. "Yes?"

"Hey Liet!"

Speak of the devil.

"Hello Poland." Lithuania said.

"Whatcha doin'? Like, cooking or something like that?" Poland teased, refurring that that was all he ever did was cook and clean.

"What are you doing? Putting on dresses or riding on horses?" Lithuania teased back, yeah, two can play at that game.

"That's like, totally not funny Liet." Poland sniffed.

"I-I'm sorry Poland! I didn't mean-"

Poland broke out laughing on the other side of the phone. "I was just kidding Liet! You are like, totally easy." he laughed. Lithuania could swear Poland was tearing up with laughter becuase of how gullible he was.

"Well, I'm kind of busy so..."

"Ooh! Need help? I'll be right over!" Poland exclaimed, then hung up on the phone.

Lithuania was just standing there. He didn't even wait for an answer, then again, it was Poland. And knowing him, he'd be over here in no time. He sighed, and hung up the phone. He settled down to clean again, then this one particular song came on the radio, the announcer said it was called '_Summer Paradise_'.

The radio started playing the song:

_'My heart is sinkin' as I'm liftin' up above the clouds away from you_

_And I can't believe I'm leaving_

_Oh, I don't know, know, know what I'm gonna do_

_But, someday I will find my back _

_To where your name, is written in the sand'_

Lithuania smiled, and lightly tapped his foot with the beat.

_'Cuz I remember every sunset, I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye, singin' _

_La da da da da_

_Tell me how to get back to-_

_Back to summer paradise with you _

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh, I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh'_

Lithuania liked this song, he never really had taken a liking to American songs, no matter how hard America tried.

_'My soul is broken_

_Streets are frozen_

_I can't stop these feelings melting through_

_And I'd give away a thousand days_

_Oh, just to have another one with you_

_Where real life can wait_

_We're crashin' like waves_

_We're playin' in the sand_

_Holdin' your hand'_

Lithuania glanced at the clock, he was surprised Poland wasn't here yet.

_'Cuz I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye_

_Singin' la da da da da_

_Tell me how to get back to-_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh, I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh'_

Then there was a rap portion that Lithuania didn't really pay attention to, but when the lead singer's voice came back on, it caught his attention again.

_'Someday, I will find my way_

_Back to where your name_

_Is written in the sand_

_Cuz I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye_

_Singin' la da da da da da_

_Tell me how do I get back to-_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_Yeah, and I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_I remember when we first kissed_

_And how I didn't want to leave your lips_

_And how I never ever felt so high_

_Singin' la da da da da_

_So tell me how to get back to-_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Yeah_

_Oh_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Summer Paradise_

_Oh'_

The door suddenly bust open, and Poland came through the door way, armed with a broom, dust-pan, a pink flowery apren, and his hair was tied back. Lithaunai got up and laughed when he went up to Poland. Poland frowned. "You don't like it?" he pouted, and poked Lithuania in the chest. "I dressed up like this for you you know."

"No, I like it." Lithuania protested.

"Good. Becuase, I'm here to help you like, clean and junk." He said and pushed past Lithuania as if this were his own home.

Poland picked up the scythe that Lithuania had been looking at. "Good times, huh?" he said, and slightly shifted the scythe in his hand.

"Yeah." Lithuania agreed.

A sly grin crept on Poland's face. "And where I stole your first kiss."

Lithuania blushed, and looked away. Poland laughed and walked up to Lithuania. "Don't worry, It was my first kiss too." he admitted.

Lithuania looked at Poland. "Really?" his face still pink.

Poland nodded, then stood on his tipie-toes. He was now nose-to-nose with Lithuania. "Really."

"That makes me feel better, should we clean now?"

Poland rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and kiss me you idiot." he said, and pulled Lithuania in a kiss.

Lithuania kissed back.

'_I'll be there in a heartbeat'_

**_FINISHED_**

**Author's Note:**

**First fanfiction! I thought I did pretty well, and Summer Paradise is one of my favorite songs sung by Simple Plan. I was on the plane back from Wyoming (I was there for a week), and I heard this song and instantly liked it, a fanfiction stared to form in my head. This only took me an hour an a half to write. **

**Friendly critisism accepted! Please no flaming! **

**Favorite and Review please!**


End file.
